It's best if were together
by rowie025
Summary: summary: gray and juvia Is gonna get marry (due to threatenings and stuff) to grey but does gray love juvia or lucy what did juvia did to gray? and is lucy ok with that? around 1st to second chapter are short and crappy! XDD i will try to update every day!
1. Chapter 1

summary: gray and juvia Is gonna get marry to grey but does gray love juvia or lucy what did juvia did to gray? and is lucy ok with that?

it's best if were together

chapter 1: After mission confrontation **( A./N. I know it's fast but let's get to the point sorry for grammar and also there isn't much graylu at the first chapter but don't worry chapter 1 a little bit crappy this is just very short since it's like a prologue or something XD)**

Normal P.O.V.  
Lucy! Gray called out to the injured and unconscious lucy. Lucy was about to be trampled by the pale blue monster when gray covered lucy with ice. when the monster trampled the ice that was above lucy. erza distracted the monster with natsu . Gray got the chance to remove the giant rocks and grab lucy and carried her bridal style. since they were in a village gray run to the nearest house which was taken care by a woman with her scared children. He asked the lady to watch over lucy for a while and ran back to defeat the pale blue monster  
* of course erza requip to black knight armour and slayed the blue monster in the eye and natsu by the hands and gray by the foot and of course they were tired and dirty and have scars all over their arms, legs and body_**  
**_Gray P.O.V  
I was so scared I thought lucy would be a goner by now. I was depressed .after we defeated the monster we decided to go back first to lucy. We arrived by the cottage and saw that the lady treated lucy's wounds and had a arm sling around lucy's arm she turns out that the lady who introduced herself as kishida knows about medicines and different kind of herbal herbs. I saw lucy's angelic face with lot's of dirt's and scratches I asked Kishida if I could borrow a towel. She gave me a clean towel with water. I dipped the towel in the basin and squeezed the water out. I came close to Lucy and sat by her side and wiped her face then she moved her eyes open and ask of what I am doing. Hearing her voice made me felt happy and relieved I stand up and look at her and told her that her face was dirty and I just wiped it out I turned back with a heat rising up my cheeks I gave the basin to kishida and asked her if lucy's going to be fine she said yes and with a sigh I came outside cause I needed fresh air…  
Lucy P.O.V.  
I saw gray walked outside I think he is a bit depressed. I asked erza if they killed the monster she nodded and I look down I feel so useless. I did nothing at all I feel a tear trickled down my cheeks. I am sorry! I said to natsu and erza. Natsu sat beside me and told me that it was alright. He said sorry to me because he couldn't protect me. I gave him a smile and said that he have nothing to say sorry for if I was strong enough this wouldn't have to happened. Then Erza said that if it wasn't for gray I should be flattened to death by now. I gave a sad smile to them and told them that we should find our places to stay…  
_**  
**_

Normal P.O.V.  
Gray entered the cottage and saw that Erza helped Lucy and thanked kishida for the kindness she gave Lucy bowed slowly to the lady. Then Kishida said that the only inn that hasn't been destroyed yet it is near the grove market she gave the direction's to Erza. And then they took off.  
*_**At the Inn*  
**_Still Normal P.O.V

the room's was booked probably because of the people that lost their homes the only room left was a deluxe room with only two beds one queen sized and one single Erza said that they will take the room better than nothing right? As Erza helped Lucy lay on the singled bed Natsu sit beside Lucy and ask Her if she is alright she nodded and said that she needed rest Natsu Held his Hand and said to her that he was relived Gray on the other hand saw the whole scenario and Backed away Slowy with his bangs hiding his eyes and gritting his teeth at the sight of natsu holding lucy's Hands

**( A./N. CLIFFHANGER XD Was that jealousy or anger find out next chapter I know it's crappy bear with it for a while it'll be threatening jealousy anger killing whoops said something for the next chapter XDDD )**


	2. Chapter 2 Heart racing kiss!

CHAPTER 2  
Gray's P.O.V  
I ran outside the room and walked along the corridor I didn't like what I saw not one bit! why is this  
happening! I am the one who saved her….. why does Natsu keep getting the juicy stuffs damn why I am my like this why does my heart tightens when I saw Her with Natsu ! I heard our door creaked open. It was Erza she was looking for me she said that I should sleep on the floor beside Lucy' s bed I nodded and I didn't even bother look at her in the eyes gray what is wrong she asked me. I said nothing to her and she said that I should get to rest so I could regain my strength I said to her I that I am going out for a bit she nodded and went backed to the room. I am having hard time to construct what I am feeling right now I am angry or jealous what's with me am losing my coolness I said to myself. I seated to the bench outside the inn and took a deep breath and let it out I could feel the wind brushed through my face and I calmed down a little and looked up to see the bright stars and I was relived and calmed my head down after around 30 minutes I walked back to our room I saw Erza already lying in bed with her eyes closed beside her was Natsu who is snoring idiot with his mouth open. I looked to Lucy I was surprised that she is still awake she was staring directly at me. Then she called out to me  
Lucy: Gray….  
I jerked my head toward her I asked her if she was fine she said that she is a little bit better than before then she said those 3 Words I would longing for to hear

Lucy: Thank you Gray! if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here (A./N. You thought it was I love you huh XD)  
Gray: you should be resting why are you still awake  
Lucy: I..I.. was.. waiting .. for .. you….  
with those word my heart felt like jumping out of my chest heat was in my cheeks I was blushing crazily I could feel it  
Gray : why would you wait for me?  
Lucy: I want to tell you something and give you my gratitude for saving be back there I couldn't really remember what had happened Erza said she didn't actually remember the whole scenario because she was busy defeating the monster . Same answer I got with Natsu. Please tell me what happened? when I thanked Erza a while ago she said that the one I should be thanking was you….  
Gray: Lucy do you still remember that the monster threw rocks at you  
*** she nodded in reply ***  
that's when you fell to the ground I ran to you then I saw that creepy monster was about to trampled over you using its feet I let out a large ice like roofs above you. you were unconscious that time cause I saw your eyes were close. the pale blue cyclope looking monster trampled the ice . I took it as a chance I freeze the rocks so it will be easier to slide you out I took you I carried you to kishida's house .then I came back to slay the beast with Erza and Natsu that's what I did nothing much…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy attacked me with a hug I could feel her face buried under my bare chest a little wet though she was crying….. I stared to panicked because I never actually had this kinds of situation and a girl crying in  
front of me ahhh what should I do!

That moment I felt numbed as I feel her lips on mine it was roughed at first then it was the most awesome most passionate kissed I ever had no wait this is my first kiss! and I gave it to somebody I Like….  
then a voice interrupted us I heard a scream it was Natsu  
Natsu : hah! what is going on in here what are you 2 doing!

just then Erza woke up probably startled by Natsu's scream  
Erza : WHAT what is it! what did you do Gray Natsu  
Natsu: Gray were kissing Lucy hahah  
Natsu started to laugh his ass off then  
Erza re- equipped to heaven wheels armour  
I summon thee 100 swords  
then a hundred of swords were pointing out to gray  
Erza : Gray why did you kiss Lucy! Did you hurt her tell me or you'll be my breakfast this morning I'll cook you ALIVE  
I never thought about this I love Lucy I guess I found my answers to my questions now

I bowed to Erza and then I looked at Lucy who was still blushing and said

I want to be with Lucy please let me go out with her!

I saw Lucy with a big grin in her face she was smiling and crying at the same time  
and she nodded her head

Gray: is that a yes princess?

Lucy : *_sniffle sniffle * _ yes my prince

Normal P.O.V  
Gray smacked lucy's lips and said that they should be sleeping now  
lucy nodded with a smile and said  
I love you

I love you to much that any of this world couldn't compared

**( A./N. WELL that is chapter 2 they started going out in the end they both said I love you to each other what do you think juvia's reaction to this? about next chapters or next two chapters ****  
ok  
G.T.G.**


End file.
